JamesxSirius
by AnonymosFangirlos
Summary: James har nog alltid haft känslor för Sirius, men nu är de starkare än någonsin tidigare! Men kommer Sirius att kunna besvara hans känslor och han har ju faktiskt redan en flickvän...


James Potter satt på sängkanten till sin mjuka, breda säng och såg hur hans bästa vän, Sirius Black, bytte om från en svart stor t-shirt till en annan likadan svart t-shirt fast med ett tryck av en mugglarmotorcykel på magen. Sirius stod med ryggen mot James och tittade ut igenom ett fönster som om han spanade efter något... Kanske spanade han efter sin familj som han just, för några dagar sedan, hade rymt ifrån (nu bodde han i ett rum bredvid James i hans föräldrars hus) men James tvivlade starkt på att familjen Black skulle ge sig ut och leta efter sin son, så mycket som de verkade avsky honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att titta på hur Sirius långsamt drog av sig t-shirten så att hans bara, muskellösa rygg blottades. James kände plötsligt av någon andeledning hur det ilade till i honom någonstans i magtrakterna. Men shit! Vad höll han nu på med? Sirius satte på sig den andra tröjan och vände sig sedan om med ett brett grin i ansiktet mot James.  
"Erkänn!" sa han och det såg ut som om han var på väg att brista ut i ett av sina vanliga, bullrande skratt. "Erkänn att du inte kunde låta bli att spana in min sexiga rygg!" Han gav ifrån sig ett frustande skratt som om den tanken var absurd.  
"Fan! Din tönt!" sa James och kastade sin huvudkudde på Sirius. Han låtsades att han också höll med Sirius men på något sätt kände han sig lite... kränkt... Varför skrattade han så åt det där skämtet? De skulle väl inte vara så fantastiskt om James faktiskt gjorde det? Eller...? James ruskade på oförstående på huvudet. Vad var det med honom idag? Han kände att han måste ut härifrån.  
"Sirius jag tar en liten promenad... ensam." sa han och reste sig upp. Han mådde lite illa. Sirius ögon svartnade plötslig.  
"Vadå?" sa han med konstig röst. "Du, jag fattar! Du ska väl gå till din... flickvän nu va?"  
"Nej!" sa James oförstående. "Jag ska ta en promenad..." Han gick ut och lämnade Sirius kvar, stående och stirrade ut igenom fönstret. Sorgset.

Sirius hade rätt. Även om han skämtade _hade _han en sexig rygg... och James kunde inte släppa blicken från den. Han sparkade på en sten då han gick på den sandade vägen. Lily... han gillade henne, det gjorde han, men hans förhållande till Sirius var starkare, även om de bara var "vänner"... James visste inte om han kände så längre. Han hade mest blivit ihop med Lily för att vara normal... och för att han trodde att bara om man var kompis med en tjej var man kär i henne... fast det var då. De senaste dagarna, ja kanske veckorna hade det pirrat så otroligt i magen när han pratade med Sirius... och ännu mer när han log åt honom... och ännu mer när han bytte tröja, och James såg hans rygg blottas...   
'Nej! Vad tänker jag på!' tänkte James för sig själv och skakade på huvudet. 'Vi är vänner... bara vänner...' Men innerst inne visste han att det var mer än så. Och att det aldrig skulle kunna gå... Sirius skämtade alltid bort alla komplimanger folk gav honom (som var väldigt få), och ett "jag älskar dig" från hans bäste vän skulle han säkert bara skratta åt. Han gick långsamt tillbaka mot huset.

James gick in genom dörren till huset, sa hej till sina föräldrar som satt i vardagsrummet och tittade på TV och gick sedan in på sitt rum. Sirius var såklart inte kvar där. Han gick fram till det stället där Sirius hade stått och bytt om och tittade ut igenom fönstret på samma sätt som Sirius hade gjort. Han blundade och förställde sig sin väns vackra, mörka hår, svarta ögon, den ganska starka kroppen... James låtsades att han var Sirius för några sekunder. Han höll andan, knep hårt ihop ögonen och smekte försiktigt sin egen magen längre och längre ner mot byxlinningen medans han fortsatte att låtsas att han själv var Sirius. Han självde till. Darrade. Det blev en blöt liten fläck utanpå jeansen. Så förstördes allt när det plötsligt knackade på dörren. Snabbt som tanken drog han på sig en stor, vit t-shirt i storleken XXX-Large som täckte fläcken. Han gick och öppnade dörren och där. självklart stod Lily och log ett sött leende mot honom.  
-"Ah... hej, Lily" sa James besvärat och försökte dölja fläcken, även om den redan var dold nog, med tröjan.  
-"Hej James" sa Lily och log.  
-"Alltså..."  
-"Du behöver inte förklara. Det märks ju hur tydligt som helst."  
-"...eh, va?" James såg förvånad ut, och Lily log,  
-"Man fattar ju att du är kär i Sirius. Ni hänger alltid ihop med varann, och du blir helt knallröd när han ler mot dig..." Lily såg till James förundran inte alls ledsen eller förkrossad ut, tvärtom. "Det var... kul sålänge det varade." James nickade.  
-"Är... det slut menar du?" frågade han osäkert.  
-"Typ" sa Lily, och log fortfarande. "Jag har också en annan. Och jag har alltid velat ha en bögkompis, så det är lungt." James skrattade lite. Sen blev det tyst.  
-"...du säger ingenting till Sirius va?" frågade James tyst.  
-"Hm?"  
-"Jag menar... han vet inte vad jag känner..."  
-"Jag säger om du inte blir ihop med honom" skojade Lily. "Jag menar, du är ju snygg. Man ger väl inte upp en hunk som du för ingenting." James försökte skratta, men allt han fick fram var ett svagt leende. De sa hejdå till varandra, och Lily gick hem till sig.

James kastade sig på sängen med en duns, och tittade upp i taket. Han hade ingen flickvän. Han var singel, och vad han visste var Sirius det med. Han hade gett upp Lily för Sirius... och han ångrade sig inte.  
Då slogs dörren upp. Det var Sirius, och han verkade helt ha glömt det som hände tidigare på dagen, för han log sitt bredaste leende.  
-"Oi, James!" sa han glatt. "Var var du, jag har ju letat efter dig!" Hade... Sirius letat efter honom? Det pirrade i magen vid tanken på att Sirius hade letat efter honom... och blivit orolig efter att han bara varit borta i en kvart.  
-"Alltså... Sirius.." sa James då han kände att han rodnade. Sirius satte huvudet på sne som en förvånad hund. "Det är slut mellan Lily och mig." Sirius leende bleknade lite.  
-"Det... var ju synd för dig" sa han, utan att titta sin vän i ögonen. Han verkade mer koncentrerad på sina fötter.  
-"Men... det är ok!" tillade James fort. "Jag liksom... vi är fortfarande kompisar... men jag liksom... gav upp... henne..." James kände hur hans röst svek honom. "För... för..." Sirius såg nu på honom med undrande blick.  
-"För vad?"  
-"För dig" kved James tyst. Sirius stirrade på honom, men James märkte det inte utan tittade ner i golvet. En pinsam tystnad föll.  
-"Mig?" frågade Sirius. James nickade. "Jag har... aldrig tänkt på dig på det viset." Sirius reagerade bättre än James hade trott, även om hans kärlek inte verkade vara besvarad.  
-"Kan jag bara... bara få känna hur det är att kyssa dig?" slank det ur James, och när han förstått att han tänkt högt blev han rödare, och mer koncentrerad på sina fötter än någonsin. Sirius blev något skär i ansiktet.  
-"K-kyssa mig?" sa han med låg röst.  
-"Du behöver inte om du inte vill, men... det skulle göra mig glad..." viskade James tyst och gick ett litet steg närmare Sirius. Sirius var tyst, och blev rödare och rödare för varje centimeter James närmade sig hans läppar.  
-"Vad gör man inte för en vän... klart jag kan dela med mig av en puss eller två..." sa Sirius med ett ganska besvärat leende. Han tog ett steg närmare mot James, smekte hans kind med sin ena hand, blundade och slöt långsamt sina läppar och James. James kände nu hur det pirrade i hela kroppen, och stegade långsamt ännu närmare Sirius. Han stängde ögonen och kysste tillbaka... Sirius läppar var så mjuka... James höjde sin ena hand för att smeka Sirius hår, och där stod de och kysstes i en tid som kändes som en underbar evighet. Tillslut öppnade de båda ögonen, drog sakta tillbaka sina händer, och avslutade kyssen med en mjuk puss.  
-"Vi... kysser som om vi vore ihop..." sa James och log lite.  
-"Det kanske vi är också" sa Sirius. James gapade. "Du är liksom... väldigt duktig på att kyssas... och jag gillar dig, James... på ett annat sätt än innan du sa det där om dina känslor till mig." James nickade lite.  
-"Jag tycker... att du har ett fint leende..." sa James då han inte visste vad han skulle säga.  
-"Och min rygg _var_ visst sexig trots allt" flinade Sirius och tog av sig tröjan. James stirrade. Skulle de ha sex nu eller?!  
-"Eh... varför tar du av dig tröjan?" frågade James dumt medan han glodde på Sirius bröstkorg.  
-"Så att du kan se min sexiga rygg så klart" sa Sirius med ett skratt. "Och man kan inte ha ett förhållande vid sjutton års ålder utan lite rajtan-tajtan". Vid ordet "rajtan tajtan" förstod James att Sirius också var tänd på honom. _Han ville ligga med honom._ James stod bara där och darrade, dumt stirrande på Sirius bröstkorg.  
-"Eh... eh..." sa James, som fortfarande stirrade.  
-"Hallå, mitt ansikte är här uppe!" skrattade Sirius, och när James tittade upp tog Sirius tag i hans ansikte och slöt sina läppar om hans, medans han förde ner honom på sängen. Han kunde inte tro det. Sirius, med sin sexiga rygg, hade kysst honom för andra gången idag. Där satt hans vän, utan tröja och ganska skär i ansiktet, och kysste James på hans säng. Det var så varmt... även om Sirius långsamt hade dragit ner hans XXX-large t-shirt längst hans axlar (huvudöppningen var gigantisk) så att den nu hängde om hans höfter, så han satt där så gott som utan något på överkroppen, var det varmt. Sirius ena hand sjönk långsamt ner från James axel, ner mot hans midja, och sedan stack han lätt ner fingrarna under kanten av James jeans... Han kände hur Sirius nu långsamt öppnade upp hans byxor, och sedan sina egna... helt plötsligt hade Sirius placerat sin överkropp över James, då han långsamt smekte hans kropp med sin egen tunga. James stönade till när Sirius smekte honom längre och längre ner... ingen av dem verkade ha en tanke om att hans föräldrar skulle kunna komma in närsomhelst. Men turligt nog var de ostörda.  
-"Jag älskar dig" stönade James.  
-"Håll käften, Tagghorn..." sa Sirius och log medan han kysste James hals. James log han med och strök försiktigt Sirius hår med sin ena hand. Då ställde sig plötsligt Sirius sig över honom och började gnida sin kropp mot Tagghorns, samtidigt som hans tunga utforskade James bröstkorg. James stönade, och fjärilarna i magen var som tokiga. Han ville aldrig att det här skulle ta slut... 

Nästa morgon vaknade James av att en fågel kvittrade höjljutt utanför fönstret. Han gnuggade sig i ögonen och såg på Sirius som låg sovandes brevid honom. Han var så vacker när han sov... det svarta håret gnistrade liksom i solen. James drog på sig byxorna och krafsade sig i håret. Sirius sov fortfarande, och det var väldigt lockande att leka Törnrosa med honom... han såg ut som en prins. James svalde, blundade och böjde sig ner för att kyssa den sovande kille som tagit hans oskuld.  
-"Godmorgon James!" Det var Sirius, som antagligen hade låtsas att sova. Han tog tag i James och kysste honom mitt på munnen.  
-"S-sirius!" flämtade en överasskad knallröd James.  
-"Äh vadårå, har man en pojkvän måste man ju få ha lite kul med honom också!" De båda skrattade, tog på sig sina kläder och gick ut i köket för att äta frukost. Det var en varm sommardag... och livet kunde inte bli bättre än såhär. 


End file.
